Redamancy
by bloomsburry
Summary: Jon Stark has trouble identifying who his real father is, not when his mother, the Queen of the Nine Kingdoms, has taken nine husbands as her King consorts. (In an Alternate Universe, the Nine Kingdoms is ruled by House Stark and under a Martiarchal society. Queen Lyanna takes nine husbands as her consorts to make peace with all the Kingdoms.)
1. Chapter 1

Redamancy - the act of loving in return

.

.

.

"Father Rhaegar," The eight year old Jon Stark says to the silver-haired man, who is currently strumming his harp in a mournful tune.

"Yes, Jon?" King Rhaegar of the Crownlands asks.

"Do you know who my real father is?" Jon suddenly asks the silver-haired man. His face set in a solemn expression.

"Jon, you already know the answer to that." The silver-haired King replies.

"I know I have nine fathers, but I want to know who fathered me," Jon tells him.

"Perhaps you should ask your mother, Jon." Jon's other father, King Jaime Lannister of the Westerlands, suggests. "She probably knows who fathered you among her nine husbands."

The blonde man says to Jon while Jaime Lannister sits down playing Cyvasse with Jon's other father, King Jonotor Arryn of the Mountain and Vale.

"I ask her but she won't say anything to me, Father Jaime. She says that all of you are my father!" Jon replies.

"Well, the Queen is right," comes the King of Dorne's reply. King Oberyn Martell, who is currently lounging down on one of the chairs while admiring a Valyrian steel dagger. "We are all your father, Jon. All nine of us."

"Why do you even want to know who fathered you, Jon?" is King Balon Greyjoy of the Iron Island's question. The Iron Islander is currently drinking a bottle of arbor gold, alongside King Robert Baratheon of the Stormlands. Like the others there, the two Kings are both Jon's father.

"I want to know because the people are wondering who fathered me, Father Balon." Jon responds, meeting the stares of all his fathers who are present there. "I want to know where I inherited most of my traits, whether I got my love for hawking from Father Willas, or my temper from Father Robert. Or perhaps I got my eyes from Father Edmure and nose from Father Domiric. I want to know these things as much as the people of the Nine Kingdoms. I want to know who fathered me."

"You should stop caring about what the people thinks of you, Jon," King Domeric Bolton of the North advises him. Jon's quite father, who has been reading silently in the corner when Jon poses the question about his origin. "Like your mother said, and the rest of us here agree, that you are _our son, _despite everything else that make you doubt this fact."

"I agree with King Domeric, Jon." Willas Tyrell, the King of the Reach, comments while he walks towards Jon and places a hand on his shoulder. "You should not listen to court gossip, especially regarding your birth. I also advise you to stop asking these questions. It will only bring you heartache if you continue to wonder about your origin."

"If you want to know where you got most of your traits, Jon." Robert Baratheon, the Storm King, says as he drinks a cup of arbor gold. "All of us, all your fathers, agree that you got most of it from your mother. The grey eyes, the dark brown hair, the solemn face. All from your mother, and that is most important to know than who fathered you."

Jon Stark frowns at Father Robert's statement.

"Yes, you do have all the Queen's trait in you, Jon," is what King Edmure Tully of the Riverlands says to Jon. His kind father. "That's better than nothing at all."

However, before Jon can say anything else. The door behind him suddenly opens and in comes the Queen of the Nine Kingdoms. Jon's mother, Queen Lyanna Stark.

His mother did not come alone, but she has brought alongside her favorite Commander of the Kingsguard, the Sword of the Morning. Ser Arthur Dayne.

"So you are all here," Queen Lyanna Stark remarks as her amused, grey eyes sweep over her nine husbands and her first born son.

"And here's our beloved Queen," comes from the chorus of men as they all stand up at the Queen's arrival.

Almost immediately, the King consorts move towards the Queen of the Nine Kingdoms with the intention of greeting her with a hug or a kiss.

Meanwhile, Jon watches in the sidelines. Still wondering who his real father is amongst these men.


	2. Chapter 2

"And here's our beloved Queen," her husbands say in chorus as they stand up to greet her.

"How are you today, lovely wife?" comes Rhaegar's question. He is the first one to reach her and bestow a kiss upon Lyanna's hand. As gentlemanly as ever.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Rhaegar," is her response while she looks at her silver-haired husband.

"That's good that you are fine, Lya," The King of the Crownlands tells her while he brushes a hand across her cheek in an affectionate gesture.

Lyanna can't help but lean into his touch, but soon feels bereft when Rhaegar steps away.

"You always look fine, my beautiful she-wolf," says Balon Greyjoy as he steps forward after Rhaegar is done greeting her. The King of the Iron Islands then kisses each of Lyanna's fingertips as he grins cockily down at her. "You are the finest woman that I have ever seen in my life."

"Why thank you Bal," She replies, playfully smacking the man across the shoulder. "Now, stop lingering and let me greet the rest of my husbands."

"So impatient, Lya," comes Domeric's words as he nudges Balon to the side. "But as can be expected from our beloved Queen."

Afterward, the King in the North reaches forward to kiss the back of Lyanna's hand with reverence before he releases her.

"I have the right to be impatient," is Lyanna's response, patting Domeric's cheek. Domeric, in turn, smiles down at her with a look of amusement. "Since I haven't seen all of you in a month."

"And whose fault is that?" Oberyn asks as he reaches out and drags Lyanna away from Domeric and straight into his arms, where the King of Dorne then kisses the corners of Lyanna's mouth. Lyanna allows him while she melts right into his arms. "You've been busy with your new project that you have been postponing our family excursion for a month."

"I apologize if I have been busy lately," She tells Oberyn. "But I just can't very well delay the construction of those Orphanages that I promise to our people."

"Well, you are quite right. Those orphanages can't be delayed. However, did it ever occur to you to spend a moment with your family from time to time as well?" Oberyn points out to her bluntly.

Lyanna opens her mouth to utter a retort, but Robert suddenly says, "Don't be rude Oberyn and stop hogging the Queen. We have yet to greet her ourselves."

"Robert is right," says Jaime Lannister as he walks forward and places a hand on Oberyn's shoulder. "You should let the rest of us greet our dearest wife properly after a month of her absence."

In response, Oberyn simply rolls his eyes at them before letting go of Lyanna.

"As you wish, Jaime. Robert," is the only thing Oberyn says.

"Come here and let me embrace you, My Queen." Jaime says to her as soon as Oberyn steps away.

The King of the Westerlands draws Lyanna into the crook of his arms before he molds his hard body closer to hers.

Lyanna hums in appreciation at the feeling of Jaime's warm body press against hers.

"We've missed you so much…" Her blonde-haired husband murmurs while he places a kiss on Lyanna's forehead. "All of us has been waiting for the time to be with you, dear wife."

"As do I, Jaime," Lyanna sighs into his shoulders. "I missed you all as well."

"You've been swamped with the Kingdoms responsibilities that you no longer have time to spend with your family." Robert remarks as he stands waiting for his turn.

"I apologize if it seems that way, Robert." She says while Jaime reluctantly hands her to Robert, who instantly hugs her tightly.

Lyanna senses the Storm King's desire not to let her go and feels the same way.

"Fortunately, you have Nine considerate husbands. So we forgive you for having such a busy schedule," Robert whispers into her ear.

"Yes, indeed, I'm very fortunate to have such wonderful husbands," is Lyanna's reply.

"As we are fortunate to have such a beautiful and kind wife," says a voice to Lyanna's right and she looks up to see Willas standing there.

"It's my turn to greet her, Robert." The King of the Reach says. The youngest of her husband.

"Of course, Willas," Robert replies while he finally releases Lyanna.

Lyanna turns to Willas who immediately bows deeply. He then reaches out and clasps both of her hands.

"It's been a while, My Queen," Willas comments as he brings both of Lyanna's hands to his lips. "Your absence has been sorely noted this pass month."

"Yes, it's been a while, Will," is Lyanna's response while she watches Willas kiss the back of her hands. "However, now that I have finish most of my duties. I get to spend time with all of you as I should."

"That's great to hear, dearest wife," says Edmure who immediately moves in front of her the moment Willas finally vacated the spot. "We can't wait to have you to ourselves now that you are momentarily free from your duties."

The King of the Riverlands says before he kisses each of Lyanna's cheeks. Lyanna smiles lovingly at her red-haired husband, who instantly returns her smile with a crooked grin of his own.

"My Queen," a new voice addresses her and Lyanna turns to see Jonotor, The King of the Mountain and Vale, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Your presence brings joy to all of us," Jonotor tells her as he slowly drags her from Edmure's warm embrace and straight into his. The man then nuzzles the crown of her head.

At the familiar gesture, Lyanna buries her face at the column of his neck and breathe in his masculine scent.

"As all your presence brings immense joy to me," Lyanna says as she gazes at all of her husbands over Jonotor's shoulder.

"Now that all of us have greeted our lovely wife, perhaps it's time for us to go have our family excursion," is Domeric's suggestion.

"Yes, I agree." Rhaegar says, "Let's go now before the tides rises at the beach."

"So we are all going for a swim then? Is that the plan we have for today?" Lyanna asks as she untangles herself from Jonotor's embrace.

"Yes, your grace. Swimming at the beach is the plan Family excursion," comes Arthur's reply and Lyanna turns to look at him in surprise.

"I take it that this was your idea, Arthur?" She inquires as she walks towards the Sword of the Morning.

"No, your grace. It's the Prince's idea that we all go swimming at the beach," comes Arthur's reply.

"Jon?" Lyanna turns towards her eight year old son, who has been silent all throughout the proceedings.

"Yes, mother. It was my idea for the family excursion." Her son responds. "But Father Rhaegar is right. We should go now before the tide rises at the beach."

"I hear the white sand beaches here in Dragonstone is lovely this time of year," comes Willas' comment. "So we better take advantage of the warm weather before anything unexpected happens."

"Well then, if everyone is ready to go, then we better leave soon," Lyanna says to them.

She watches when most of her husbands nod their heads.

"Yes, we are all ready to go, my Queen." Jaime says.

"Then, we better go." She responds. "Lest we end up swimming during a high tide."


End file.
